Faire Noykin
Fire in the disco Fire in the taco bell Fire in the disco Fire in the gates of hell Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires? It's my desire, it's my desire, it's my desire Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires? It's my desire, it's my desire, it's my desire Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch and when we kiss Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch, when we kiss, when we touch Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch and when we kiss Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch, when we kiss When we touch, when we kiss Well, don't you want to know how we keep starting fires? It's my desire, it's my desire Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires? It's my desire, it's my desire Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch and when we kiss Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch, when we kiss, when we touch Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch and when we kiss Danger! Danger! High voltage When we touch, when we kiss When we touch, when we kiss lover Fire in the disco Fire in the disco Fire in the taco bell Fire in the disco Fire in the disco Fire in the gates of hell, gates of hell Faire ist relativ groß für eine Au Ra Frau. Sie hat langes weißes Haar und stechende violette Augen, die im Dunkeln einen gewissen Schimmer aufweisen. Ihre Haut ist recht hell, was ihre dunklen Schuppen nur hervorhebt. Faire trägt einige Brandnarben an den Armen vom Schmieden, sowie Peitschenstriemen auf dem Rücken, wohl noch aus der Zeit der Galear. Zwischen den Schulterblättern trägt sie ein auffälliges Tattoo, das Symbol einer Sklavin der Galear. Dieses Schandmal an ihrem Körper verdeckt sie mit ihren langen Haaren, die sie deswegen niemals verschlossen trägt. Aus diesem Grund hat ihre Kleidung meist im Rücken einen Kragen, um möglichst den Blick auf das Tattoo zu verbergen. Insgesamt ist ihr Kleidungsstil praktisch gehalten. Seitdem sie allerdings in Limsa Lominsa einkaufen war, findet man auch öfters elegantere Kleidung an ihr. Faire besitzt fast nichts mehr, seitdem sie geflohen ist. Ihre Tiere sind ihr größter Besitz Ihre Tiere: * Fledermaus: Kaan * Pferd: Altalun * Rotpanda: Narin Inhalt der Taschen * Eine Umhängetasche ** Frische Beeren und anderes Futter ** 2 einfache Dolche ** Einen Wasserschlauch ** Getrocknetes Fleisch ** Feuersteine ** Pfeife zur Tierdressur ** Eine Kontaktperle, aus der sich Faire noch ein Schmuckstück fertigen will. Sie war ein Geschenk von Vaylenz. Faire hat sich nun daraus ein Schmuckstück für das Handgelenk geschmiedet. ** Halskette: Ein Amethyst eingefasst in einer Spirale, versehen mit den Gravuren eines Pferdes und einer Fledermaus. Ein Geschenk von Vaylenz. Sie trägt sie fast immer, wenn sie denn nicht arbeitet. * Eine Reisetasche am Pferd ** Ein Zelt ** Dicke Decke ** Einfachstes Schmiedewerkzeug ** Ein Ersatz-Hufeisen ** Seit neustem neue Kleidung aus Limsa Lominsa *Meist ruhig und abwartend. Eher beobachtend *Sobald ihre Tiere um sie herum sind, taut sie deutlich mehr auf *Xaela gegenüber öffnet sie sich schneller. *Anderen Rassen, besonders Hyur gegenüber, ist sie eher skeptisch. *Das Thema Galear scheint sie schnell zu provozieren. *In der Nähe ihrer neu gewonnenen Freunde zeigt sie sich offener und frecher. Aber auch ihre jugendliche schüchterne Seite. *Wenn sie arbeitet ist ihr Verhalten allerdings deutlich abgewandelt zu ihrem herkömmlichen Auftreten Selbstversorgung *Kochen ★★★☆☆ *Sammeln ★★★☆☆ *Jagd ★★★★☆ *Orientierung / Navigation ★★★★☆ *Erste Hilfe / Wundversorgung ★★★☆☆ (Nutzt sie allerdings nur an ihren Tieren, bei Leuten hat sie eine innere Blockade durch die Erlebnisse im Aufstand) Handwerk *Schmieden ★★★☆☆ *Schneidern ★☆☆☆☆ *Gerben ★☆☆☆☆ Kampf *Tierzähmung ★★★★★ *Tarnung ★★★★☆ *Waffenkampf: Dolch / Scimitar ★★★☆☆ *Waffenkampf: Schusswaffen ★☆☆☆☆ *Magie ★★☆☆☆ (bisher nur passive unbewusste Anwendung) * Ihr werden Kontakte zu den Galear nachgesagt. * Faire zeigt nie ihren Rücken - nur wenige wissen weshalb. * Ihr Stamm sollte sie auf jeden Fall er-/kennen * Gespräche über Tiere erleichtern den Einstieg * Au Ra kommen schneller mit ihr ins Gespräch * OOC: Kontaktkreis oder Twinks (Ciell Zennah, E'rin Kagah) Faires Vorgeschichte Heavensward (Aktuell) Faire-2.png Faire3.png Faire6.png| Faire5.png|Das Tattoo Faire4.png|Faire und ihre Fledermaus Kaan Faire7.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Au Ra (Xaela) Kategorie:Nymeia's Raben Kategorie:Au Ra Kategorie:Maschinist Kategorie:Ninja